So you think you can dance?
by Ballet by Night
Summary: Marinette is a ballet dancer, but keeps it a secret from others and stays anonymous. Adrien is a hip hop / break dancer, as his father wants him to keep up with the trends in media. When a dance competition, So You think you Can Dance, is introduced, the two enter, not knowing the other is in it. The two were rivals, though Adrien didn't know it was Marinette dancing against him.


**Based off the Pinterest pictures of Marinette as a ballet dancer and Adrien as a break dancer. Marinette doing ballet to try to make up for her clumsiness, and Adrien does break dancing / hip hop to keep up with trends for his father. However, media has heard of an upcoming ballerina, Marinette, and encourages her to go on a dance show to compete against other dancers. Adrien notices this competition going on and enters as well. A story based around that...**

 **Read on, my dudes.**

 **-Ballet by Night**

* * *

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng-

Marinette had been going to her school for years, and never led anyone on to believe she was a ballet dancer. Everyone just thought she was the shy, clumsy baker. The clumsiness was a mask, a way of hiding herself from others, never letting them know her secret talent. She was afraid people would judge her or belittle her, especially with her on growing social media platforms. Marinette had her own social medias, for herself in Marinette form and Ladybug form. But she started a third account for her dancing. She never included her face in it, just videos or pictures of her body dancing, or her face blacked out. Just to be on the safe side.

Marinette logged on to her Instagram account for her dancing, called **The Pointe of Interest.** She scrolled down through her feed, reading some pointe shoe tips here and there, a couple of fans saying hi. She had over 2 million fans now on Instagram and Twitter, all supportive of her creative expression. Marinette scrolled through, smiling at some parts and jotting ideas down, but soon reached a fan asking for her to do something.

 _Dear The Pointe of Interest, number one, I love you and your work. Number two, have you ever considered joining the competition So you think you can dance? I think you'd be fantastic on the show, and it's a good way for you to get the attention of choreographers and companies to hire you._

 _Just a thought,_

 _Sarah Smith_

Marinette looked down at the likes. There were over 5 million likes! Apparently people really wanted her to be in this competition! Marinette read some more of her feed before turning to her computer and looking up the competition. She looked at the registration and details of the competition, and ran downstairs to her parents.

"Marinette, what is it?" Sabine says, hearing her daughter run downstairs.

"Mom, have you heard of 'So you Think you can Dance'?" Marinette asks. Sabine looks confused for a moment, then her face turns neutral and she nods.

"Yes, why?" Sabine responds.

"I want to join. It's free of charge, can I?" Marinette says. Sabine just nods and turns back to her baking, smiling slightly at her daughter's ambitions.

Marinette barreled up to her room and flew to the computer. She typed in the proper information and emailed her registration form. All she had to do was wait until the audition date, which was two days from now.

* * *

-Adrien Agreste-

Adrien came home from his hip hop class, which was right after fencing. Gabriel wanted him to be in with the style of media these days, and made Adrien join hip hop and break dancing. Adrien didn't object, he loved to dance. But he rather disliked being forced to do it by his father. Adrien just sighed and sat his bag down next to his desk, and sat down. He pulled up Instagram and immediately saw feed from The Pointe of Interest. Adrien was obsessed with her, whoever she was. Her fluid motion and ability to catch everyone's attention was flawless. Adrien scrolled through the feed, and came across a post that was just made by her. Although he loved the way she danced, his father made sure he thought of her as a rival. Although, that's what his father thought, not what Adrien thought. She may think of them as rivals, but he only thought of them as future dancing partners and never rivals.

 _By popular demand, I have joined the competition **So you think you can Dance.** I hope to make it through auditions and to meet some of you. And, as of right now, So you think you can dance will be my official face reveal that you've all been waiting for. I hope you like my face, I guess. Maybe I'll even see some of you at auditions! See ya soon!_

Adrien spun around in his desk chair, contemplating. He went to the competition page and registered by email immediately. He then informed his father, who agreed it would be good for publicity. Adrien rushed back to his room, checking the audition date and the list of things to bring. He really didn't need anything but his clothes and a pair of black socks. The auditions were in two days, far too long away, in Adrien's opinion. Nevertheless, he awaited the day.

Two days have never been so long.

 **How do you like it so far? Next chapter will be the auditions and some fluff... And probably some akuma stuff.**


End file.
